


Fuck, you're perfect

by ashxtodd



Series: 12 Days of Jaytim [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: 12 Days of JayTim, And falls for him, Bandmember!Jason, Blind Date, CEO!Tim, Fluff, Jason doesn't like tim at first, M/M, The outlaw's are a band, They both fall for each other hard, Tim's CEO of Drake Industries, Tim's awkward, Tim's freaking out, but the twist is, but then he fucking slips, its celebrity blind date, its televised, literally just fluff, thank you roy and steph for putting them on this date, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashxtodd/pseuds/ashxtodd
Summary: "So, what brings you here" Jason asks, trying to change the subject - though there was no subject to begin with."uh well, my friend Steph, the one I mentioned before, she signed me up without me knowing because I don't get out of the house except for work" Tim says shrugging."Roy did the same thing. He's very persuasive" Jason replies chuckling and Tim joins in.OR: The one in which CEO of Drake Industries and Lead Singer of the Outlaws are both forcefully put on Celebrity Blind Date and end up falling for each other. The internet goes wild cos they didn't expect this hot new couple.PROMPT: Cold
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: 12 Days of Jaytim [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575553
Comments: 11
Kudos: 233





	Fuck, you're perfect

**Author's Note:**

> so again, if u know me, i havent proofread the last half of this so yeah ignore mistakes. I'll pros edit it tmr so dont kill me please. 
> 
> anyway enjoy

Tim sits in his chair, patiently waiting for his date. 

Honestly, he doesn't even want to do this. But his best friend Stephanie insisted that he's getting bitchy because he hasn't been getting 'any', so therefore he needs a boyfriend, so she signed him up for 'Celebrity Blind Date'. 

So now he's sat here waiting for his date, while the camera crew film him.

He wears a denim jacket, underneath which he wears a black hoodie. Matching with the hoodie, he wears black ripped jeans. Finishing off the outfit he wears vans. The look is incredibly different from anything the public has seen him in, because the only times he's in public usually is for Drake Industries business, and he wears suits for that. 

He's not sure whether he's more nervous that this is a televised date (meaning everyone can witness his awkwardness) or about who his date is. 

All he knows is that it's going to be a celebrity. 

Either way, he's nervous. He's on his second bottle of beer - even though he hates beer. He's trying calm his nerves, because fuck, he really doesn't know what to expect, especially since it's a celebrity. He knows many celebrities are faker than Kim Kardashian's body, so he just hopes his date is someone genuine because he knows this is like the only time he's ever going to go on a date. 

He sips his beer again, he doesn't want to make a bad impression by being drunk but he just can't help it. He's so anxious. 

He bites his nails because of how much anxiety he has. His introverted personality is going to fuck up something. 

Suddenly a man walks in and he automatically looks there incase it's his date. 

Tim's eyes travel down the man's body as he looks around. He wears a leather jacket. Underneath it, a white shirt hugs his frame and black pants. A pair of combat boots finish off his look. 

Boots that are walking in his direction. 

Tim looks up, his eyes meeting the guy's green ones. 

They blow wide when he says Tim and Tim just about passes out. 

Surely this guy cannot be his date. 

But he knows it is. Because it's Jason fucking Todd from The Outlaws - a band Stephanie and Cassandra are way too obsessed with for their own good, but because of that they constantly send pictures of Jason and his other band members; Roy and Kori. Although they're more interested in Roy and Kori rather than the lead singer, Jason himself, Tim has always found him the most attractive of the bunch. 

When Jason stands in front of the table, Tim has to shake away from his spirling thoughts and stand up to greet his date. 

As soon as Tim gets up, his legs feel weak and he feels as if he's going to fall, because the guy's eyes are still on him and he feels his face getting hotter. 

But he manages to get up and greet him. "uh h-hey" He stutters, taking his hand out - hoping they're not as sweaty as he feels they are even though he's wiped them with his jeans about ten times already.

"Timothy Drake, huh? A pleasure to meet you" The guy says, shaking his hand. Right from the get-go Tim can see from Jason's body language that what Tim fears is exactly what Jason fears as well. He thinks Tim is another one of those asshole CEO's. 

It's in this moment Tim decides that he's going to prove the guy wrong. 

"You can call me Tim" He says shyly.

"Well Tim, I'm-"

"You're Jason Todd, yeah I know, my friends are obsessed with your band" Tim says smiling nervously. 

"Ah" Jason says, looking impressed. As they pull away from the handshake, they sit down in their respected seats. "So your friends might be jealous that I'm your blind date" He says with amusement. 

"Nah, Steph and Cass are more into Kori. Stephanie being bi also has a bit of a crush on Roy, but they're both still both very much committed to Kori" Tim explains, his voice less shaky than it was before. 

Jason laughs and Tim can't help but admire his smile, because fuck - he looked good before but when he smiles he looks even better. 

Thankfully the waiter comes in with the menu to save Tim's embarrassment for getting caught staring at Jason. 

As they study the menu, Tim keeps taking small sips of his beer. 

"Didn't take you for a beer type of guy" Jason says from over his menu, although his eyes on Tim. 

"Don't judge a book by it's cover" He says with a new found confidence - which he can only assume is the alcohol kicking in.

Jason smiles, before going back to his menu. 

When the waiter finally comes back, Tim orders a burger. While Jason is telling his order, Tim takes this time to stare at Jason. His sharp jawline, strong yet soft features. Stunning green eyes. He's mesmerised by Jason's beauty. He could be saying anything right now and Tim won't notice.

It's when the waiter goes away, Jason looks at Tim, only to find him staring at him. Tim bites his bottom lip in embarrassment and looks away. When he looks back at Jason, he's looking at his lap, a blush on the bridge of his nose. 

_He's adorable when he blushes_ , Tim concludes. 

"So, what brings you here" Jason asks, trying to change the subject - though there was no subject to begin with. 

"uh well, my friend Steph, the one I mentioned before, she signed me up without me knowing because I don't get out of the house except for work" Tim says shrugging. 

"Roy did the same thing. He's very persuasive" Jason replies chuckling and Tim joins in.

"So how's it like being in the band?" Tim asks, as the laughter sobers down. 

"Well, it's a fun job you know. I get to see my best friend's everyday, totally ideal. I love how I can express myself through music and how our fans can relate to the music we make. It's just such a great feeling" Jason explains, stars in his eyes as he talks about his job. 

Tim pays attention to every single word Jason says. Jason's eyes turn softer as he talks about music, and Tim just about _melts._

"How about you Mr. CEO?" He jokes, but Tim can hear some bitterness behind it. 

Tim tries not to take that too personally since Jason doesn't even know him yet. "uhh I've been raised my whole life to carry Drake Industries you know, so it's satisfying to know I'm good at handling the company after so many years. The job itself, I love it of course, without it I'd be nowhere, even if it is in the family. But there's a lot of pressure that comes with it and at times I get really sick of it" Tim admits, taking a sip of his beer. 

"It's the same old thing everyday, especially at the beginning, but I got used to it. Best part of working in the company is that I get to return the money that people give to us. It's a great feelings honestly"

He looks over to Jason, who seems genuinely interested in what Tim has to say. "So now that you know about my job, how did you guys start the band?" 

Jason scratches his neck, chuckling nervously. "Well, you know my brother Dick Grayson, right?" 

Tim nods. "Who doesn't? Like I mean he was the Prince Charming of Gotham, who could forget him?" 

"Well he knew Roy and Kori, and well we hit it off and decided to start a band, there's not much story to it, really" Jason says smiling fondly - probably remembering an old memory. 

"Not to sound rude or anything, but like I completely forgot that Dick Grayson is your brother" Tim says apologetically. 

Jason laughs. "No no it's fine. Honestly I much prefer when people forget that he is, not 'cause I don't like him or anything, it just ruins my shot at dates since they start comparing me to him" He says, a bit of sadness in his voice. "He had everyone swooning over him when he was still in Gotham"

"Oh I would know" Tim says, after taking another sip of his drink. "Ten year-old me fancied him a lot. I had a full on blog about him, no joke" 

"No way!" Jason says chuckling. 

"Oh yeah I did, I was so fucking obsessed, but like can you blame me? His ass is iconic" Tim rambles. 

"Can't deny that logic" Jason replies. 

"So, what do you any hidden talents except for your voice and playing the guitar?" He asks, changing the subject again as he shrugs off his jacket.

"Ah I'm glad you asked, I'm a really good cook" Jason says proudly. 

Tim snorts. "Can't relate" 

"Oh come on, you can't be that bad" Jason says, giving him an unamused look. 

"I nearly burnt the house down while I was trying to make eggs for my friend when she was sick" He deadpans. 

Jason's eyes widen. "Okay. That's- wow, I'll keep that in mind and make the food myself next time" Jason blurts out. 

Tim's face reddens and he's sure so does Jason's after what he just said. 

"I-I have to go pee, I think I drank too much beer" He says, excusing himself to the bathroom. 

As soon as he gets there, his phone rings. 

He picks it up. 

"Tim! What the fuck! What are you doing?! Get your ass back there, he just fucking asked you to another date!" Stephanie yells through the phone. _Oh yeah it's live_. 

"Steph! Listen oh my God he's fucking perfect, I don't know what to do. The way he looks at me, oh God those eyes and that smile, Steph I'm gonna fucking melt!" He wails. "I feel like I'm gonna fuck this up somehow!"

"Calm down drama queen, it's fine, just go get Jason fucking Todd, he's fallen for you already honey! Come on now!" She reasons. 

"But-"

"No buts, now go on" She says. 

Tim pouts. "Fine!" 

"Also by the way, we can all hear your little chat with me due to your mic, anyway no pressure get out of the bathroom" She shoos

He flushes. "Bye" Tim hangs up with a small shake of his head, smiling at his reflection and he straightens his hoodie before making his way back out the door.

He finds Jason in the crowd of tables, furiously tapping his phone screen, his eyebrows furrowed on his forehead. Tim doesn't like seeing that expression on his face, so he quickens his steps until he is in front of the other man.

"Um Hey, sorry about that.." Tim trails off. 

Jason instantly looks up, his expression changing into a smile within seconds. "Oh don't worry about it"

By the time they sit down, the food arrives, sparing Tim the embarrassment of accidentally spilling his guts about Jason. They don't eat in silence though. They make small talk here and there, but even the silence that occurs doesn't feel awkward, if anything it feels natural and just soothing. 

When dessert comes, they both chat about their families and hobbies. 

"There's chocolate on your face" Jason tells him. 

"Huh? Where?" He inquires. 

"Near your lips, on the left" Jason instructs. 

Tim grabs his napkin and wipes that area of his face. "Is it gone?" He asks. 

"Yeah" Jason replies, before going back to his dessert. 

Tim mumbles a quick Thank you. He's glad that cliche movie scene didn't happen in which Jason would've had to wipe it for him, because he's not ready for that. If it had happened he would've died within seconds. 

When they're done with dessert, the real drama happens. Tim and Jason start fighting over who's going to pay the bill. The idea of splitting the bill was thrown out the window about five minutes ago and so currently Jason's paying the bill (much to Tim's dismay) because he won at rock paper scissors. 

"Let's go outside, shall we?" Jason asks.

"We shall" Tim says grinning. 

They walk to the door and Jason opens the door for him. _Honestly who is this guy?_

Both of them walk together to the small garden where they've set up chairs and what not for people to sit here and eat. Suddenly a wave of cold air hits and Tim shivers. 

"Shit, I forgot my jacket inside" He mutters. 

Jason probably hears that and says; "Oh you can wear mine" 

"No no, I'll just go get mine" But by the time the words come out of his lips, Jason has already taken off his jacket and has it in front of Tim. He sighs and wears it. "Thank you" he mumbles. 

"No problem" He hears Jason, who's smiling.

They spend majority of the next half and hour chatting about random things, from their jobs, friends, idols to what each other's favorite novel is. If anything, this little chat with Jason just makes him fall for him even more - if that's even possible. The way Jason talks about his interests and what not with such passion, it makes Tim's heart melt. And then the way he listens to Tim when he says something with so much interest. Tim might have a lot of people's interest in him, but the fact that Jason is taking interest in what he has to say is just the best feeling. 

_He's so Perfect._

When they finally go inside it's time for their after-date interviews. 

Tim's first. 

"So how do you think the date went?" Is the first question.

"I-It was great. I enjoyed it a lot. Didn't expect that I would. I thought it would be terrible" He admits, chuckling nervously.

"Was he what you expected?" 

Tim gulps and bites his lip nervously. "Hell no, I thought I'd find someone terrible! And then he...he just s-show up and- God! He's just not what i expected. But I ain't complaining. He's wonderful. I didn't expect this..or him" He stutters. He knows he's blushing. 

"Do you like him?" 

He covers his face with his hands, as he blushes brighter. "I think you guys already know that answer to that" He mumbles. Once he looks back up, the grin still doesn't fall from his face. "Oh Gosh...Definitely..He's so wonderful...he's literally perfect what the fuck, how is he even real? Why wasn't I blessed with those genes?" He rambles. 

The producer chuckles. "Anyway you're free to go" 

Tim nods and goes back to where he sees Jason standing. Jason takes this as a signal to go for his after-date interview. 

Oh boy he's nervous about what he has to say about him. 

The waiter then suddenly comes up to him. "Don't worry kid, I can see that he definitely likes you back, no need to worry" He reassures and also gives him back his jacket. 

Tim smiles at the guy. "Thank you" he mutters. 

The waiter puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder, before Jason comes back. 

He watches as Jason has a smile on his face and a light blush visible. 

"So will you guys be seeing each other again?" The producer asks smiling at both of them sheepishly

Tim stays silent and drops his head down, he doesn't want people to read the obvious disappointment on his face if Jason shuts him down.

He feels Jason's gaze on him before he says, “I’d love to see you again, Tim. I’ve had a really good night,” Tim looks over to him and he looks so sure of himself, his smiling eyes making Tim's stomach fill with butterflies as he grins back and ruffles his hair again.

“Me too, an amazing night,” he says looking at Jason. Jason lets out a soft laugh and gently takes Calum’s hand in his. Calum bites his lip to attempt to conceal his grin as he looks back to the producer. He returns his smile. 

They both walk outside, waiting for their respective cars. "So" Jason starts, smiling down at Tim shyly. 

"So, we should exchange numbers. So you know, you can show me your cooking" Tim says cheekily. 

"Oh definitely, for the food" Jason says, rolling eyes, but still smiling.

They both give each other their phone. They type in their numbers on each other's phones before returning them back. 

That's when Tim's car arrives. "Well, I guess I better get going" Tim says disappointed. "Oh shit, your jacket" He says, realizing he still has it on.

"Keep it" Jason says. 

"You sure?" Tim asks getting worried.

"Yeah yeah, keep it as souvenir" He says smirking slyly. 

"Okay then, I guess this is bye" Tim says biting his inner cheek. 

"Yeah" Jason replies, before catching Tim in a hug. 

The gesture shocks Tim, but he hugs back nonetheless, breathing in as much of Jason's scent as he can. 

"I really had a great night, Jason" Tim says genuinely as they pull back out of the hug.

"Me too" Jason says grinning. 

Tim opens the door of his car. But before he gets in, he turns around, getting on his tiptoes, and kisses Jason near the lips. "Goodnight Jason" He says, smiling cheekily, as he gets into the car. 

"'Night" He hears Jason say, before he closes his door. 

After two minutes, his phone vibrates. It's from Jason. 

_Jason: How about my place tomorrow to see my cooking? x_

_Tim: Can't wait x_

As he sends the text, he smiles like a teenage girl. So he decides to go on twitter and see everyone's responses. As soon as he opens twitter, he's bombarded with edits of him and Jason already and people shipping them. 

He checks what's trending and there it is; #Jaytim trending #1. 

As he goes home, he watches fan edits and laughs at his nervous self in them. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 with jason's POV or nah???


End file.
